Sam Puckett
Samantha "Sam" Puckett is the main character on iCarly and Sam & Cat. Sam is portrayed by Jennette McCurdy. Personality Carly and Kayla's best friend Sam is constantly in trouble she spends a lot of time in the principal's office but Carly loves that Sam is unpredictable crazy fun and most of all a good friend as for Sam and Freddie not so much those two are engaged in an ongoing feud which frustrates Carly at times but provides good material for the show A true original and a true friend Sam is essential to iCarly and Carly herself. Relationships with other main characters Carly Shay Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich when Carly fought back Sam was impressed and the two eventually became friends to this day they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic to a certain degree. Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam while Sam will beat up anyone who hurts Carly although they have fights every now and then they never last very long and the girls can always rely on each other. Kayla Lee Kayla and Sam met when Kayla first came to Ridgeway Middle School Sam thought she was to young iCarlyPPG Kayla and Sam were fighting and Carly yelled and Kayla and Sam was hanging out with Spencer on iGoodbye. Kayla acts as a moral guardian to Sam with Carly trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks although Sam frequently causes Carly and Kayla's trouble she likes her for being creative smart fun and awesome. Freddie Benson Sam and Freddie started as enemies but developed to frenemies and later best friends although they frequently tease each other they can always rely on each other when they need help. They shared their first kiss on the episode iKiss and dated for a short while from iLost My Mind to iLove You but broke up after saying they loved each other since then their relationship has been brought up again on the episode iPear Store when Sam says that Freddie and she dated for a while previously Sam even said He's still in love with me it's kinda sad Freddie didn't say anything in direct response to this. Spencer Shay Spencer and Sam seem to be very good friends and whenever Carly and Kayla isn't available Sam enjoys hanging out with him occasionally they seem as close as siblings possibly making the Shay family a replacement for Sam's own dysfunctional one it is revealed on the episode iGet Pranky that Sam has a little crush on him and this crush was mentioned again by Spencer on the episode iToe Fat Cakes. Gibby Gibson Gibby and Sam are shown to have little interaction on the show before the fourth season on the episode iMake Sam Girlier Gibby states that he once asked Sam on a date so she broke both his thumbs on the episode iSpeed Date Sam decided to ask Gibby to the Girl's Choice Dance and she seemed very upset when she found out that Gibby already had a girlfriend Tasha] Sam once stated she thought Gibby was a mermaid because of his habit of always taking off his shirt. Cat Valentine After finding her way to Los Angeles after driving on her motorcycle from Seattle Sam meets Cat and becomes her best pal and protector Her street sense keeps Cat out of trouble while Cat's motherly nature keeps Sam leveled and grounded they start a babysitting business sparking their new lives together as teen entrepreneurs they can fight at times but they eventually make up afterward. Dice Corleone Sam and Dice made their first interaction on the first episode Dice knew Sam from iCarly and paid money for a piece of her hair to sell they are good friends and do help each other out. Trivia *Sam on Sam & Cat is Jennette McCurdy's first lead role in a television series. *Sam hates babies and children on iCarly but she and Cat Valentine started a babysitting business on Sam & Cat. Category:Roles